Tension Test
by lucky-starz06
Summary: Freddy and Summer always seems to be at each others throats. However, a huge opportunity for the band may make them realize what the other truly feels. Will they be able to fix everything before it's too late?
1. The Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own School of Rock or any of these loveley characters so what you are about to read is just going to help you get inside my wacky head! smiles

"Okay, you guys that was a great practice!", Dewey Finn told the class just as the bell rang. The members of the all too talented band School of Rock started putting their instruments away. Dewey smiled to himself.

_And I thought they were talented 4 years ago! _he thought. _We've come even farther than I expected, if that's at all possible. I'm so glad Ms. Mullins let me become an official teacher here! If I hadn't lied and pretended to be the substitute several years ago, these kids never would have discovered what potential they had. I don't know what I'd do without them! They keep me sane! Now if only we could just solve the problems between..._

"Ow! Freddy, please watch where you're going! You just stepped on my foot!" Summer Hathaway exclaimed.

"Sorry! It's not like I did it on purpose." Freddy Jones yelled back.

"Whatever", Summer said softly as she walked out of the room, starting to head home.

The two he was just thinking about interrupted Dewey's thoughts. Freddy and Summer... they'd being fighting alot since the band had formed, and frankly, Dewey didn't know how much more he or the other members of the band could take.

_Maybe I should talk to Spazzy about it, _Dewey thought, and he headed over to where Freddy was putting away his drum set.

"Hey! You did a great job during practice today", Dewey complimented as Freddy was shutting the closet door. "That was one of the best solos I've heard from you lately."

"Thanks," Freddy responded, smiling.

"No problem. But listen, do you think that you and Summer could get along for just like... oh, I dunno... ONCE?" he asked in a way that was practically pleading. "I mean, you're the drummer of this incredible rock band... she's the manager. It's not like we can get rid of either one of you. The future of the band practically depends on it!"

Freddy rolled his eyes. "Um, I doubt it.", he answered Dewey.

"And just why not?"

"What do you think? We're total opposites! I'm totally laid back and she's way too uptight." he explained.

"Yeah, I see your point." Dewey answered, nodding his head. "Summer and I didn't always agree on everything when I first started "teaching" either. In the end we learned to get along though, so will you at least think about it? You're driving the rest of us crazy!"

(A/N: I put teaching in quotation marks because that's when he was pretending to be the sub!)

"Yeah, I guess." Freddy sighed.

"Great!" Dewey screamed, pumping both his hands in the air. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" he added happily. "I just wanted to talk to you about it. Now go home, do whatever you need to do, and try and get some rest. We've got another long day of practicing tomorrow."

Freddy laughed and started heading out the door. "Sure thing!" he yelled excitedly.

_Yes! _Dewey thought. _Maybe this will really get through to him and band practice will go smoothly tomorrow. I can only hope..._

Okay, guys that's it for the first chapter! If I get lots of reviews I'll try and write more. I know not much happened in this chapter but I'm writing it as I go along, hoping to get a really good idea! It's one of those moments... laughs


	2. The Argument

Freddy awoke with a jolt and looked at his alarm clock. The bright digital numbers glared back at him: 11:40.

"Oh, no! I'm late..." he muttered under his breath.

He got dressed as quickly as he could, grabbed a muffin on his way out the door, and ran all the way to the school.

_At least it's not an actual school day_, he thought, pushing the front doors open and rushing inside.

Since it was Saturday classes weren't in session. However, because Ms. Mullins now loved the fact that the kids could rock & roll and because it was really the only place they could practice, she'd given Dewey a set of keys to the school so they could practice weekends. Everyone in the band turned to look just a Freddy burst into the classroom.

"Hey, Jones! We were wondering when you'd get here," Zack Mooneyham greeted him. (A/N: For anyone who might not know, Zack is the bands lead guitarist.)

They went through the usual routine of their secret handshake they invented. Then Freddy turned around to look for Dewey and apologize for being late. Who he faced instead was the person he least wanted to see.

"You're late..." Summer reported simply with an evil look in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Alert the media. Somehow I get the feeling they just haven't been informed of this devastating news!", Freddy shot back sarcastically.

Summer began shaking her head.

"That is so like you. We just lost fifteen minutes of practice when we've got this huge show coming up, and you don't even care!"

Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Just because I was a little late who says I don't care? I care more than you'll ever know! Besides, the only one who shouldn't be concerned at the moment is you. I'm hardly ever late so just stop OVERREACTING!"

"That's beside the point!" Summer yelled back. "If you're in this band you have a responsibility! When you're late it puts us all behind. Therefore, I wouldn't say I'm overreacting."

"Oh yes you are! I was not that late. We all know the song by heart anyway. So I don't understand why you're so friggin' pissed! Can you for just once in your life chill out?"

"Okay", Summer agreed.

Freddy's jaw dropped. Had Summer Hathaway actually listened to him?

"I'll chill out as soon as you stop being an inconsiderate punk who thinks he has the right to do what he wants whenever he wants!"

Freddy groaned. _I knew that was way too easy._

"Ya know, for someone who's so worried about fifteen minutes of band practice being lost you sure are wasting a lot of time arguing with me." he pointed out.

"Well, if I can ever get anything through your thick skull I can honestly say the time was worth while. But that probably won't happen considering the fact that you never listen to any GOOD advice.

Freddy laughed. "Right, which is why I'm not going to listen to you now!"

He stomped off without another word. _Gah, she drives me up the wall_ he thought. Then he remembered something more important he should be thinking about. _I almost forgot! I need to find Dewey._

Dewey was in the corner of the room making sure all of the guitars were properly tuned up for practice.

"Hey, Dewey." Freddy greeted him. "Sorry I'm late."

"Not as sorry as Tinkerbell over there." Dewey responded.

Freddy grimaced. "You heard?" he asked.

"Spaz, the people in China heard you! I swear, man, they called me complaining about the noise."

"Sorry." Freddy apologized meekly.

"It's okay." Dewey assured him. "But listen, you promised me you'd try harder. Like I said, the future of the band depends on it."

"I know I promised. But it's hard when she's being so damn uptight. She had the nerve to say that just because I was late I don't care about the band! This band is one of the best things that's ever happened to me. But does she see that? NO! She shouldn't care anyway. She's just the manager!"

Little did he know Summer had overheard him and run out of the room in tears.

Okay that's it for Chapter 2. I know it's really short, but all in all I thought it was a pretty good chapter. Plus, I'm working on Chapter 3 now and with the way that one begins I thought the ending of this chapter was a great one. Review if you like it so far, please!


	3. A Great Opportunity

Chapter 3

_I cannot believe he said that_, Summer thought, sitting down against the wall of the hallway and wiping away a tear from her cheek. _I care about the band more than he'll ever realize! At least I'm never late! Oh, yeah and the last time I checked, manager was a very important job. Whether he knows it or not, I've worked hard to get the band where we are._

She then sighed, sniffled, and wiped away one last tear. She was determined not to let what Freddy said bother her. _If he feels like I'm not important that's his problem. I have a responsibility and I know it. I'm not going to let the others down just because he thinks I do nothing! I'm staying, so he'd better learn to deal with it._

Meanwhile, back in the classroom, Freddy and Dewey were still talking.

"Freddy, don't say that!" Dewey shouted. "Summer's job is very important. Believe it or not, she's helped us a lot. I honestly don't know where the band would be without her."

Freddy sighed dramatically. "You're right." he admitted. "It's just hard to get along with her sometimes because she's such a goody two shoes! But I'll try harder to get along with her. For all our sakes."

"That's all I ask." Dewey smiled. "Now let's practice." He clapped his hands together. "All right everybody, let's get rockin'!"

"Wait", Tomika (the lead singer of the band) stopped them. "Where's Summer?".

Everyone quickly glanced around the room, but didn't see her anywhere. They didn't have to continue looking for long, though.

"Here I am!", she announced, entering the room.

"Where where you?" Alicia asked.

"I... uh... um... I was thirsty. I went to get a drink of water." she stammered.

"Okay, now everyone's here. Let's practice!" Dewey repeated.

Everyone got into his or her position. Once everyone was ready they started playing. The practice went great! Everyone hit the right notes and tried their hardest. All the members really wanted to do a good job at their next show.

At the end of practice, Summer's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, my name is Jayden Thompson and I work with SMASH records." came an unfamiliar voice on the other line.

Summer gasped.

"Is this Summer Hathaway?" the voice asked.

"Um, yes it is!" Summer answered.

"Right, so would I be mistaken if I say you're the manager of a band called School of Rock?" Jayden questioned.

"Yes, I'm the manager. And, yes, they are School of Rock!" Summer clarified.

"Well, Summer", Jayden began "the band has become quite popular. I listened to a recording a friend brought me from a Battle of the Bands competition and you guys are awesome! I loved what I heard so I let my manager hear you and he loved you, too! He'd like to meet up with you and get to know the bands style and members a little better. Play your cards right and you just might be getting a record deal!"

"Whoa..." was the only word Summer could manage to speak.

"So how's April 2nd for the big date?" Jayden wanted to know.

"Can I ask everyone else and get back to you?" Summer asked in return.

"Sure, just call me back and let me know ASAP."

Jayden gave Summer her phone number and they exchanged a quick good-bye. Summer slowly shut her phone.

"You guys..." she started slowly "are not going to believe this!"

"What?" everyone wondered in unison.

"That was the assistant manager of SMASH records! Her name is Jayden Thompson and she loves our music. So does her manager. They both want to meet us!"

"WHAT!" Alicia screamed.

"WHEN!" Marta asked excitedly.

"You're kidding, right?" Eleni stated skeptically.

"Hold up... time out..." Dewey interrupted. "WHY DIDN'T SHE CALL ME?"

Everyone laughed.

"Who cares? What am I going to wear?" Billy worried.

Tomika giggled and said, "I think everyone's forgetting the most important question: WHEN'S THE MEETING?"

"Hey, that's what I asked!" Marta argued.

"It's April 2nd." Summer answered. "I wanted to make sure if it was an okay date with everyone and if it is, I'm supposed to call her back."

"Fine with me." Zack confirmed, raising both palms of his hands in the air as if surrendering.

Marco spoke next. "Me, too!"

One by one, they all agreed that April 2nd was okay to meet the record producers.

"Okay, let me call her back." Summer told them softly. She sounded a little nervous. She needn't have worried, however. Jayden was very excited that they were going to be introduced.

"All right, since the date is good how about you come to the studio, say around, 10:00?"

"Sure, that sounds perfect." Summer replied.

"Great! Can't wait. See ya then!"

They said their good-byes once more. Then Summer turned to face the band."She wants us up there April 2nd at 10:00, bright and early." she informed them. She turned to Freddy. Glaring at him all the while, she coldly advised: "Don't be late!"

Well that's it for Chapter 3! I am so sorry I haven't updated latley! I've just been so busy! I'll try and get Chapter 4 up as quickly as I can. In the meantime, keep those reviews coming.


	4. Grades and Grounding

**_Ugh, the weekend went by way too fast_, Freddy groaned to himself. He put his head on his desk and yawned. _Then again, don't they always?_**

**"I'm going to pass out your science tests that you all took last week", Mrs. Collins announced. She picked up the stack of tests, and began passing them out. "I was impressed with most of your grades. However, some of you need to study just a bit more." **

**Summer grinned from ear to ear when her test paper reached her. "A plus!", she whispered. She didn't whisper softly enough though.**

**"Whoop-de-doo!", Freddy whispered back, rolling his eyes. "As if that's any big surprise to you!"**

**"At least I care about my grades!", Summer shot back.**

**Mrs. Collins then gave Freddy's test to him. A big red F was on the front.**

**Summers grin spread even wider. "Unlike someone else I could mention." she continued.**

**"For your information," Freddy told her "F stands for fantastic!" **

**Summer stifled a laugh. "No wonder you got such a bad grade."**

**The truth was, Freddy might not be the brightest kid in the world. But he WAS smart enough to know that we wasn't doing so hot in science. He'd promised his parents he'd bring his grade up. The problem was it didn't seem to be working. **

**"Look, Summer don't start today, okay? I'm not in the mood."**

**"Fine..." Summer trailed off and turned back around.**

**_That was way too easy. _Freddy thought. _Why can't it always be like that?_**

**The boring science class dragged on. It seemed to take forever for the bell to ring. When it finally did, Freddy practically jumped out of his desk.**

**"Uh, Mr. Jones, may I have a word with you for a moment?", Mrs. Collins asked.**

**Freddy walked up to her desk. "Sup?" he asked.**

**"I beg your pardon?" she responded.**

**"'Sup?", he repeated. "You know, what's going on? What's the deal? What's cracking? How's it---"**

**"I get the point Mr. Jones." she interrupted. "And what is up is that you're on the verge of failing my class."**

**Freddy bit his bottom lip. "Really?"**

**"Yes," Mrs. Collins answered. "I have here a note for your parents. It explains everything, and I would also like you to get your test signed.**

**"Great!", he groaned, taking the note. "I'll be grounded for life. No band practices for a while... that should make Dewey REALLY happy!". **

**"Mr. Jones..." Mrs. Collins warned as he headed out the door "don't forget. Or you could end up in detention as well."**

**"I won't!" he assured her.**

**After dinner that evening, Freddy decided it was time to face the music. As he expected, they were far from thrilled.**

**"Freddy, why?" his mother asked. "Why would you wait so long?".**

**"Well, I would've told you as soon as I got home from school, but I was afraid you wouldn't let me eat! I didn't want to be grounded for life and starved to death too."**

**His father gave him a stern look.**

**"She means why did you wait so long in the semester to bring your grade up? You knew you were doing poorly in science long ago!".**

**Their son hung his head and shrugged. He was silent for a moment.**

**"I dunno." he said finally. "I guess I'm just not interested in it. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get it. Let's face it. I'm not a science kind of person."**

**"Oh, I beg to differ!" his mother argued. "You're going to be. Because if you don't, bring that grade up you can forget the band! Never mind Mrs. Jayden Thompson and SMASH records.".**

**"Mom, that's not fair!" Freddy cried.**

**"Honey, we know this band is very important to you. You are so talented, and we're very proud of you. But school comes first. If it takes grounding you from the band to see that then so be it.".**

**"Your mother's right, son." his father joined in. "In fact we've both been thinking..." His parents looked at each other. **

**_Oh, no this cannot be good._ Freddy thought.**

**"We've decided that you need a tutor. Perhaps if you had one, they could help you understand it and bringing your grade up would be easier than you think."**

**Freddy smiled. _Okay , that's not as bad as I thought._**

**"We talked to Mrs. Hathaway and she said that Summer has been doing very well in science this year. And since your father and I are too busy to tutor you, and we couldn't find anyone else... um... Summer is going to tutor you." she finished meekly.**

**He sighed. _It's not as bad as I thought... it's worse!_**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I thought it was funnier than all the rest so far. Review and let me know what you think. I'll get the next one up as soon as possible. In the meantime, hope you all have a Happy Thanksgiving!**


	5. Instant Messages

Sorry it took so long to update. Here's chapter 5!

"Mom, Dad, that's not fair!", Freddy cried once more.

"Well, your mother and I think it's very fair." his father stated firmly.

"Summer is tutoring you, and that's that." his mother agreed.

He sighed. "When does it start?"

"Tomorrow." his father put simply.

That did it. Freddy stormed up to his room in disgust. _How am I ever going to survive being tutored by **HER?**_he wondered. _It's bad enough at school._

He decided to get online and see who he could talk to. Before he could even see who was on his buddy list, he got an IM from Zack.

Zackster145: Hey Spaz. Wuzzup?

SpazzyPunk890: I could say nuthing, but then that would be a lie.

Zackster145: Wut's that suppozed 2 mean?

SpazzyPunk890: I rly dun wanna talk 'bout it rite now. Lets just say if I don't bring up my grade in science, I won't be coming w/ u 2 meet Jayden.

Zackster145: Dude, that sux!

SpazzyPunk890: U have no idea. Newayz, I'm gunna go. I rly just don't feel like talking rite now.

Zackster145: Ok. If u say so... l8er

SpazzyPunk890: Peace

SpazzyPunk has logged off.

Freddy sighed. It was still really early, but he didn't care. He began getting ready for bed. He brushed his teeth, put on an T-shirt over his boxers, and hopped into bed.

_Normally, sleep helps you get over a bad day. Sucky part of this is tomorrow's going to be even worse._


	6. Tutoring Session

Guys, I am so sorry the last chapter was so short. I only got like two reviews, but I didn't expect to get any! Haha, oh well the ending of that one goes great with the beginning of this one. Thanks to the two of you that reviewed. You rock. Here's chapter 6!

Freddy awoke the next morning. He vaguely remembered being upset about something the night before right when he went to sleep, but he couldn't remember why. Suddenly, it came to him. He groaned.

_I am so ready to get today over with_, he thought to himself as he began getting ready for school. After he got dressed, brushed his teeth, brushed his hair, and grabbed his backpack, he headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning", his mother greeted him as he sat down at the table.

"Yeah, yeah." he muttered.

His mother just grinned. He was never really enthusiastic in the morning. She didn't know if he was still tired or just upset about the tutoring session that afternoon. She decided it was probably a little of both.

After Freddy finished breakfast, his parents drove him to school.

"Bye, son. Have a good day!" his father called as he got out of the car.

"I wouldn't count on it, dad but I'll try."

"Bye, sweetheart. Love you!" his mother told him.

"Love you, too. See you both later." he shut the car door and walked toward the school.

He returned the science test as soon as class started, then walked back to his seat.

"Guess you heard I have to tutor YOU this afternoon." Summer informed him, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I did and I'm REALLY looking forward to it." he responded sarcastically, rolling his eyes as well.

Summer put on a fake smile. "See you after school."

The day went by all to quickly for Freddy. Normally, he couldn't wait for school to end. But since he knew what was coming after school, he wished he could stop time completely.

When the final bell rang, he reluctantly went to his locker and gathered the things he needed.

His mom and dad were waiting for him when he walked outside. He got in the car, and they headed home.

After grabbing a snack, he decided to start on what other homework he had before Summer came over. Luckily, there wasn't much. He just wanted to get the tutoring over as quickly as possible. Around four o'clock, the doorbell rang.

"Hello, Mrs. Jones. I'm Summer." Freddy heard her say as his mom went to answer the door.

"Welcome, Summer. It's very nice to meet you."

"Likewise", she replied.

Freddy scoffed to himself. _Boy, does she have everyone snowed._

"Hi, Freddy." she said somewhat coolly when she saw him standing in the doorway.

"Summer..." he mumbled in response.

"Well, should we get started?" she asked.

He sighed. "Yeah, I guess. We might as well get this over with."

They walked upstairs to his room. Before they got started, Freddy yanked a piece of gum out of the package on his nightstand.

"Okay, now in science we're learning about photosynthesis." Summer said, getting right down to business.

"I know that much." Freddy said.

"We're supposed to answer the questions at the end of chapter nine. I guess we can start there, and if there's anything you don't understand I can help you."

Freddy shrugged. "Fine."

They began answering the questions, but after a few seconds Summer let out an annoyed sigh.

"Can you please quit smacking on your gum?" she asked. "I can't concentrate."

Freddy looked up from his textbook. "Does it bother you?"

"Yes!"

"Then smack I must."

_Why didn't I see that coming? _Summer wondered. She tried her best to ignore it.

Once they had both answered all the questions, Summer looked at Freddy's answers.

"Most of these are wrong!" she exclaimed. "It's not the difficult. The answers are in the book!"

"I can look for answers all day long, Summer. I just don't get science"

_This might be harder than I thought. _

"Okay, it's time for me to help you then. Give me the book, and I will help you find the answers."

"Isn't that cheating?" Freddy asked her.

"I said HELP you find the answers. Not GIVE you the answers."

For the next half hour, they answered the questions and Summer explained to Freddy the process of photosynthesis. By the end of the session, Freddy was actually beginning to get the feeling that he might understand it.

"Well, I guess I'll be back tomorrow." Summer said, heading out the door.

"What fun!" Freddy said apathetically.

He shut the door behind her, and when he turned around, found his parents standing in the doorway.

"How was it?" his father questioned.

"Well, of course we argued, but to be honest... it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I feel like I may actually understand photosynthesis now, anyway."

His mother and father looked at each other. "Good."

The truth was, after that session Freddy wasn't dreading the next day so badly. Sure, Summer was annoying. But the session had made him realize that maybe, just maybe, he could deal with it long enough to bring his grade up and get ungrounded.

Yay! Another chapter complete. And it's fairly long. I'm proud of myself. Hope you liked it. Be sure to keep the reviews coming. Love you guys!


	7. Science Is pHenomenal

_Well, I guess it's time for another update. Hope you guys like chapter 7!_

School was a blur for Freddy the next day. He was really tired, and wanted to get the tutoring over as soon as possible.

_At least I'm not dreading it as much as yesterday_, he thought with a yawn.

Finally, the last bell of the day rang. Everyone rushed out of the classroom and to their lockers. After putting what he needed in his backpack, Freddy ran out to the car. He was all too eager to get home.

As expected, around four o'clock the doorbell rang. Freddy went to answer it.

"What's crackin'?", he asked Summer as he let her in.

Summer gave him a funny look and tried not to laugh.

"Um, nothing much. What's "crackin" with you?"

"Same. Ready to get this tutoring over with."

"Wow, I feel special!", Summer cried cynically.

"I'm just tired."

She nodded. "Right... well, let's get started then."

They walked toward his room, and once they entered, started spreading books out on the floor.

"Okay, this chapter is about acids and bases. We're supposed to do an experiment where we take household items and find out whether they are acids are bases. We take the pH paper Mrs. Collins gave us and dip it in the item. Then we take it and put it to the color wheel, matching the colors to the number. If the number is between 1 and 6, it's an acid. If it's between 8 and 12, it's a base. 7 is neutral, meaning that the pH balance is even." Summer explained.

Freddy just nodded. "Riiight."

They began the experiment. After a few minutes, Freddy seemed to get the idea. And it was actually pretty fun. It seemed that maybe with Summer's help he would be able to grasp this science thing after all.

Homework completed, Summer got up to head out the door. She shrugged, a half-smile on her face.

"Guess I'll see you at school tomorrow... you don't have tutoring so that should make you happy."

"Yeah, see you then." Freddy told her.

She started walking out the door.

"Summer?" he asked.

She turned around. "Yeah?'

"Tutoring's not that bad..." he grinned.

All she could do was smile in return.

_'Kay, guys I know you probably wanna kill me because this is so short. But I do plan on updating again soon 'cuz I know what I want to happen next. At least by a little bit. So keep your eyes open for an update in the next few days. Thanks to those who reviewed... keep em coming:-)_


	8. Back In The Band

_I promised I would update within the next couple of days, so here I am again. Hope you all will enjoy Chapter 8!_

As weeks went by, Freddy couldn't help but notice that his grade in science was improving. He wasn't the only one, however. His parents also seemed to notice that Summer's tutoring was paying off.

That afternoon, Freddy and Summer were both in his room during one of the many tutoring sessions. They had just finished their homework.

"So, it seems like you've got this down. I do well with tutoring, if I do say so myself.", Summer grinned proudly.

"I guess you do, 'cause it seems to be working." Freddy said.

"Progress reports come out tomorrow. Are you nervous?", she asked.

"Me, nervous? No way!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, his face fell. "Well, maybe just a little. But not too much. I know I've been doing better."

"Yeah, well tomorrow will be the moment of truth. But I have faith in you."

Freddy just stared at her with a semi-shocked look on his face.

"Wow... I never expected to hear that from you...", he finally managed to blurt out.

Summer wasn't quite sure what to say to that, so she kept quiet. She broke the uncomfortable silence with "Well, uh, I better go. It's beginning to get pretty late."

"Yeah, guess so.", Freddy agreed, standing up.

They tracked down the stairs, said their goodbyes, and Freddy led her out the door.

All through dinner and the rest of the evening, Freddy couldn't help but think of how he and Summer had been getting along. He wondered if she had noticed as well. If she did, she didn't mention it.

Finally, it was time for bed and he drifted off with thoughts of Summer still in his mind.

The next morning he went through the usual routine. As time grew closer for them to get their progress reports at school, Freddy couldn't help but realize that he was more nervous than yesterday. He closed his eyes and took a quick deep breath before Mrs. Collins approached him.

"Mr Jones...", she drawled slowly...

Something about the way she had said that made him even more nervous. He glanced up at her, a hopeful smile plastered on his face.

"You brought your grade up to a B!", she exclaimed happily.

Freddy let out a sigh of relief.

"How'd you do it?", she asked curiously.

"Well, I had a pretty good tutor.", he responded. Then he turned around a gave Summer a "thank you, thank you, thank you..." look along with a huge smile.

She grinned in return and mouthed, "I knew you could do it..."

Freddy was quite proud of himself, but nothing compared to his parents happiness.

"Honey, this is great!', his mother cried, looking at the report card.

"I think we can say you're officially ungrounded." his father told him.

"Yes!", Freddy screamed, making a fist and pulling it toward him. "Thanks, mom. Thanks, dad!"

He rushed upstairs to see if Zack was online so he could tell him the great news.

_I know it's another short chapter but I promise to try and get better at updating more often. Read and review, please!_


	9. Back At Square One

_Long time, no see, huh guys? I'm truly sorry I haven't been a great updater. BUT no matter how long it takes me, I'm going to finish this fic. Count on that! You fans of it are what keep me going. Thanks so much for the reviews. They mean alot. Time for chapter 9._

Everyone in the band was thrilled to find out that Freddy wasn't grounded anymore. This especially included Dewey, who gave Summer about ten-thousand "thank you's" for helping him.

"Just in time, too." he was telling her. "Today's the day we go to see Jayden and see if we can't get a deal with SMASH records."

Summer nodded. "I'm really nervous. I hope we impress them."

"You're not the only one." he answered. Then, facing the rest of the band, he yelled "Everybody ready?"

"Yeah," everyone cheered.

"Alright, load up!"

The group got into Dewey's van and they were on their way to the studio.

When they finally arrived, Jayden was already waiting for them.

"So, this is School Of Rock." she said, shaking everyone's hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you all."

Of course, Summer was the first to introduce herself. "Likewise, Mrs. Thompson. I'm Summer Hathaway."

"Right. The band's manager. Well, you certainly seem to be doing a great job. The band has become quite popular."

"I do the best I can.," she grinned. She didn't notice but Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Okay, now if you'll all follow me, we'll get started."

Summer began walking, but Freddy grabbed her by the arm and stopped her.

"We're not going to get a record deal by you sucking up, you know!"

"What are you talking about," she asked in confusion.

"You heard me. You're kissing up! It's obvious, and you need to stop. She'll get annoyed with it and we won't get the record deal!."

"First of all, I'm **not** kissing up. I just introduced myself. Second of all, you don't need to tell me what to do," she snapped back.

"Oh, really? 'Cause the last time I checked you weren't the boss of me!"

"You're a fine one to be talking, since you sure are telling me what to do"

"Oh, yeah?" he retorted.

"Yeah.," she answered.

"Oh, yeah," he repeated, shoving her slightly.

"Yeah," she replied again, shoving him back.

That did it. Freddy's anger swelled inside of him, and he pushed her again. Except this time he pushed her just a little too hard. She lost her balance, and fell back into a set of drums that were sitting in the corner. They collapsed with a huge **_CRASH!_**

Jayden, Dewey and the rest of the band rushed back into the room to see what had happened.

"Oh my gosh," Dewey cried. "Summer are you okay?"

"I would be if I never saw Freddy again! We got into another argument and he decided to push me."

"Is that true?" Dewey asked him.

All the drummer could do was nod meekly.

"Mrs. Thompson, I'm so sorry.", Dewey apologized, turning toward her. "We'll replace the drums."

"I hate to say this, but I'm sorry as well.," she responded. "If there is this kind of behavior in the band and there are issues that need to be addressed, then I'm afraid that you might not be ready for a record deal."

Dewey sighed. "I understand. Come on, guys. Let's go."

Back in the van, Summer and Freddy knew they were going to get a lecture.

"How could you do this? This was a once in a lifetime opportunity for the band, and you two decided to start fighting!"

"It wasn't my fault! He started it, as usual," Summer took up for herself.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a goody-goody all the time I wouldn't get pissed off and we wouldn't argue," Freddy shouted.

"And maybe if you weren't such a selfish little punk, you wouldn't get pissed off in the first place," Summer jeered.

"Guys, guys break it up." Dewey interrupted. "This is what caused the problem to begin with! What happened? I mean, you two seemed to be getting along fine when the tutoring was going on."

They glanced at each other for a second, then turned away. The truth was, neither of them had the answer.

_There you have it. Hope you liked! I think it's pretty much getting close to the end. One or two more chapters, maybe. Maybe more, not sure. But keep on the lookout for more updates!_


	10. Freddy's Feeling Frenzy

**_Mom's still in the hospital, but she's doing better. As I was sitting up there, I felt inspired so I jotted some stuff in a notebook and figured I'd update. Here's chapter 10!_**

After Dewey had dropped of the members of the band at their houses, Freddy had rushed up to his room. He flopped onto his bed, thinking.

_Why did Summer and I get into a fight? Especially on a day as important as today. I'm such a dumb ass! I've **got** to learn to control my temper._

He let out a huge sigh, now thinking of Summer. Not only was he confused about the fight, she herself had him confused.

_There's no doubt about it, she can definitely get on my nerves. But the whole tutoring thing just wasn't plain torture. Which, by the way, is not what I expected at all. I just saw a different side to her. Something that wasn't there before. Now I see that we can get along if we want. I was getting to the point of actually being happy when she had to come over. And her smile..._

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought. But as much as he wanted to, he couldn't deny it.

_Her smile's beautiful... **she's** beautiful._

Thinking of her smile made him smile, too. Slowly but surely, he realized her smile wasn't the only thing about her he had come to like.

_Her hair's beautiful also. Raven looking, all black and shiny. Not to mention the fact that it smells amazing, too. I wonder what it'd be like to run my fingers through it. _

Without even realizing it, his grin spread even wider.

_Then there's the way her nose crinkles when she's really concentrating on something. Like when she was trying to find the answer to that science question the other day. It's a really cute quality._

He then let out another huge sigh and shook his head again. But this time he wasn't trying to get rid of his thoughts. He was facing the truth.

_I might as well admit it. I have feelings for Summer. I don't know how it happened, but it did. I guess the only question now is, what do I do about it? Do I ignore it? Do I tell her how I feel? I could. But would she feel the same way?_

He scoffed out loud.

_That was about the dumbest question I've ever heard. Or should that be the dumbest question I've ever thought? Whatever...the answer's no. She wouldn't feel the same way. She hates me. I know this, she knows this... hell, by now the whole world knows it! But I'm not the type of person who can just keep things inside. I've got to tell her somehow, whether she hates me or not. Maybe she'll forgive me eventually and possibly realize she likes me, too. Apologizing would be a good start. It might make her less mad. At the same time, I feel like I should do something more. I went way too far. Only apologizing won't help. But what could I do?_

His train of thought got off track when the phone rang. He rushed to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, dude! What's up?" It was Zack.

"Not much. Just thinking."

"About what?", his friend inquired.

"How I ruined things today.", Freddy halfway lied. "I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah, it's a little disappointing but I can't say I blame you. Summer is such a suck-up. She'd get on anyone's nerves."

Freddy felt himself getting angry, but also found himself controlling his temper. That was what had gotten him in trouble in the first place. Besides, if he defended Summer, Zack would know something was up and he didn't want anyone knowing about his crush. Not yet, anyway.

"Tell me about it. Well, I hate the way things worked out and want to apologize. I should go now, though. It's almost time for dinner. Sorry we couldn't have talked longer." Freddy told him.

"Hey, man it's okay. I should probably be going too. Talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

They hung up, and Freddy took his place on the bed again, staring up at the ceiling.

_What could I do to show Summer how I feel?_

Suddenly, it came to him.

_Isn't it obvious? I could get her a present. I don't know what just yet. All I know is it has to be something special. I can go to the mall tomorrow afternoon and look around for something. When I give her the present and apologize, maybe, just maybe, she'll forgive me. I hope..._

_**That's all for chapter 10, guys! It was a tad bit longer. I hope you all liked it. Getting pretty interesting now, huh? Read and review please!**_


	11. Summer's Feeling Frenzy

**_Another post so soon? Yeah, well you have a lot of time to kill when you're at the hospital. Hope you all enjoy chapter 11!_**

Back at her house, Summer was in her own room going over the days events.

_Freddy is such a jerk! I hate him! I should've known he'd go and do something idiotic today. He knew this could be a big break for the band, and he ruined it in typical Freddy fashion._

However, deep down it seemed to Summer that she was trying to convince herself of her own thoughts rather than actually believing them.

_Honestly, I don't know why he acted the way he did today. Yes, he's got a temper but even I can see that he cares about the band. He wouldn't do something like that on purpose, would he?_

Her mind drifted to the way he acted while she'd tutored him.

_Instead of complaining about the work, he actually listened and cooperated. That really shocked me. So, yea, he cares about the band. If he didn't he wouldn't have tried to bring up his grade and get ungrounded so quickly. I was impressed. Why can't he always be like that? In fact, he was probably more focused during tutoring than I was. I kept getting distracted by those deep chocolate-brown eyes._

As much as she wanted to hate him, she couldn't quite bring herself to do so. She said she did, but it wasn't entirely true.

_Tutoring him made me realize he's not such a jerk all the time. He annoys me and gets under my skin, but I can't hate him. In a way, I really like him._

She pondered that for a moment.

_Really, **really **like him. And I think it's as more than just a friend._

She groaned aloud in frustration.

_But how can that be? How can I have feelings for someone who pushed me into a drum set and vanished our dreams of ever getting a record deal?_

Reviewing both her good and bad feelings, the answer came to her.

_It's because he doesn't act that way all the time_ she reminded herself. _There's a more sensitive side to Freddy. I just wish I saw that side more often. One thing's for sure, though. Like it or not, I have feelings for him._

She rolled her eyes.

_It's so crazy it's almost laughable. If he ever found out, he'd die laughing, too. There's no way in the world he'd ever feel the same way. I'm everything he hates in a person. Feelings or no feelings, the best thing for me to do right now would be keep my mouth shut._

**_Very short chapter, I know. But don't worry! I'll be posting again soon. I've already gotten the next chapter written and I'll keep trying to write more, though it might be harder because my cousin's down here visiting for a while. She wanted to check on my mom, who is still doing alright. Thanks so much for reviewing, you guys. I love them and please, keep them coming!_**


	12. Searching For Summer's Present

**_Here's chapter 12!_**

People of different shapes and sizes were scattered across the towns local mall. Freddy was among them, and he was on a mission.

_I've got to find the perfect gift for Summer_, he thought. _But what would she like?_

He wasn't sure, so he decided to search the whole mall until he found something.

_Maybe a stuffed animal! _The idea came to him as he walked toward a store called Fluff & Stuff.

He walked into the store, looking around at the lions, tigers, bears, pigs, cows, and practically any other animal a person could mention. All of them were adorable, but none of them seemed to be what Freddy was searching for.

_It's not special enough_, he decided, walking out of the store.

_A romantic movie? _he wondered. _Nah, that's lame. Perfume? Nope, another bad choice. Flowers? No, no, no! God, this is tougher than I thought._

He passed a store called Genuine Jewels.

_Hmm, jewelry. That could be a plan._

He strolled into the store to take a look around. The glistening diamonds in the display cases practically blinded him.

_Wow, genuine jewels doesn't even begin to cut it. All this stuff is incredible! Surely there's something in here Summer will like._

Glancing through all the display cases, he saw a couple of things that caught his eye. Engraved in a golden heart necklace were the words 'I Love You.' It was nice, but Freddy decided against it.

_I **DO **care about her, but that might be taking it a little too far too soon._

Then there was a beautiful aquamarine guitar pick necklace. Freddy thought about it for a moment.

_Perfect for the manager of a band, and it's pretty. But it doesn't have the 'wow' factor._

He browsed for several minutes more before he finally found it. The perfect present! Summer would love it, he was sure.

"Excuse me," he called to a gentleman behind the display case, "how much for this?"

He pointed to what he wanted to buy, and the man told him the price.

_Wow, that's pretty expensive. Luckily, I have just enough._

"And can I get something engraved in it?", he asked.

The man nodded. "Sure can."

Freddy told him what he wanted the message to be. He walked around the mall until it was ready, and then purchased it.

_It's perfect_, he thought for the thousandth time, smiling at the gift. Freddy left the mall that day, happy with his decision and eager to share his feelings with Summer.

**_Hope you guys enjoyed that. I'll have the next chapter up ASAP! Feel free to review._**


	13. Getting An Opinion

**I know there are some people out there who are going to kill me if I don't update soon, so I decided I should! I'm sorry I haven't been. Life has just been so hectic. Mom is still in the hospital, but she's doing great. She has her own room now and is out of ICU. Anyway, again I apologize. But feel privileged! This is the only fanfic of mine that I've been updating lately. Now, enough rambling. On with the fic!**

Butterflies were dancing in Freddy's stomach at school the next day. He was going over what he planned on saying to Summer in his head, but it didn't make him feel more confident. He didn't expect her to feel the same way. He knew what she said was not going to be good. Nevertheless, he also knew that he owed her an apology. On top of all that, he wasn't as sure she would love the gift as he had been when he'd left the mall the day before.

_"It'd really help if I knew she'd at least appreciate the present."_ he thought. "_I wonder what I..."_

The thought was cut off when he spotted Katie across the classroom.

_"That's it! Katie is Summer's best friend. Of course she'd know if Summer would like it! I'll ask her after school, right before I go talk to Summer."_

The day slowly continued passing by. Needless to say, Freddy was having trouble concentrating. First was math. Science was next. After that was English. Then there was Freddy's favorite class, lunch. After lunch was history. It was a typical school day for any student.

Finally, the last bell rang and the day came to an end. Freddy rushed out of the classroom and met Katie at her locker.

"Katie, what's up?" he asked casually.

"Um, nothing. How about with you?" she asked in return, spinning the combination on her locker door.

"Not a lot. Listen, I wanted to ask your opinion on something. I know that I've been a real jerk to Summer lately. Normally, I wouldn't feel bad about it. There's just one problem. In this case, I do! Yeah, I know, can you believe it? Me neither. It's crazy, right? So anyway, the thing is I wanted to apologize to her. I wasn't sure how to, though. So then I thought I could get her a present. So I did. And I just wanted…"

"Oh my gosh!" Katie interrupted. "You like Summer!"

"Is it that obvious?" he inquired nervously.

"Pretty much. You're rambling like a madman."

"That's just great. Not the point, though. So, anyway, I got Summer a present. I'm just nervous that she won't like it and since you're her best friend I figured you could help me."

"Sure. What is it?"

"It's in my locker. Follow me."

They walked down the hall toward his locker and when it was opened, Freddy pulled out fairly small plastic bag. Then he pulled out the gift.

Katie gasped. "It's beautiful!"

"So, you think she'll like it then?"

The brunette bass player nodded enthusiastically. "No doubt about it! She'll love it. If she doesn't, she's crazy."

"Thanks. I was hoping she would. I really do feel terrible about everything I've done."

"Awww! That's so sweet!" Katie gushed.

Without thinking, she gave Freddy a big hug. Then she said "I better be invited to the wedding!"

He rolled his eyes when they pulled apart. "Girls…"

"Well, I've got to go. Let me know what happens!" Katie called, waving goodbye.

"Sure thing." Freddy assured her, waving back.

Unfortunately for Freddy, Summer saw the whole hugging incident and didn't hear the conversation that came along with it.

**That's it for this chapter. Actually, I think the next chapter will be the last one! Yaaay! So I hope you all enjoyed this one. Thanks to you all who've been reading and reviewing. Please, keep them coming!**


	14. Apologizing Isn't Easy

**I lied, people! This will not be the last chapter. There will be two more chapters after this. Don't worry, though. I am going to post twice.**

_Alright, Freddy. Deep breath. You can do it..._ he told himself as he caught a glimpse of Summer at her locker down the hall.

After getting motivated and sending himself the mental message that he wouldn't look like a complete loser, he started slowly making his way toward her.

She seemed to be in deep concentration while staring into the metal box, as if she weren't sure which book was which anymore.

Her concentration was probably the cause of the slight jump that emerged when Freddy started talking to her.

"Um, hey Summer. What's up?" he managed quietly.

Summer shook her head after being startled, trying to break out of the trance she was in.

"Nothing. What about you?"

_This is a plus._ Freddy thought. _At least she's talking to me. Time to make my move._

"Nothing, really. I just... um... well, I'm not quite sure where to start off. Um..." he stammered, trying to find the words. "It's just, I know I've been a real jerk to you lately and I want to apologize. I'm being serious, this is from the bottom of my heart. In fact, I even got you a present. Hopefully it'll make up for all the horrible things I've done. The truth is that I really like you, and I'm not talking about friendship like. I'm talking **like** like. I know you probably don't feel the same way but... well, never mind. Here."

He held out the bag without looking her in the eye at first, but when she still didn't take it he looked at her. She didn't look happy. Actually, she looked downright furious. Her face was red, and her eyes were slightly slanted. It seemed as if smoke could come out of her ears at any moment.

"Alright, I take it you don't like the gift." he muttered meekly.

"How dare you!" she seethed. "I understand wanting to apologize for what you did and I can even understand the gift. But to give me a present after flirting with another girl and then tell me you have feelings for me! That's just plain low!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Freddy asked, highly confused.

"You know very well what I'm talking about! Don't play dumb. You know what? Just forget it. Take this back to wherever you got it from, and just stay away from me! I think that's our best bet from now on."

She handed him the present, slammed her locker door shut, and stormed out of the school without another word.

She took a seat on the small bench outside, waiting for her mother to come retrieve her.

Even though she was mad at him her mind began to wander to, of course, Freddy. She would've accepted his apology had she known he wasn't lying. She could understand him liking Katie. Sure, she was a tad upset because Freddy didn't feel that way about her but that was his business. For him to go and say he had feelings for _her_ afterward was just downright despicable.

She began rummaging through her backpack with the idea of getting some of her homework done before she got home.

"Shoot.", she mumbled, realizing that the had left her literature book in her locker. "I guess I'll have to go back inside and get it."

She burst through the black school doors and rushed to her locker. She hummed as she spun her combination and the clang of metal was heard as she opened the door.

Rummaging through the remaining things in her locker, she noticed a small white envelope amongst her books.

_When did this get here?_ she wondered. _Was I so out of it before that I overlooked it?_

She eventually came to the conclusion that that must have been what had happened.

Inside the envelope was a piece of paper with writing on it. She began to read the mysterious note.

_Summer,_

_I'm not that great with words or apologies, especially not in person. So I figured it would be easier to say what I wanted to in writing. I know saying it to your face would probably mean more to you, but this is the only way I can get out how I truly feel. I have quite a bit to tell you, so here goes..._

_First of all, I have been a MAJOR jerk to you lately. Anyone in their right mind can see that. I want to apologize whole-heartedly for everything I've done to you. You've been helping me in school and I've done absolutely nothing to show my appreciation for it. So basically I just want to say, I'm sorry. For EVERYTHING. There are so many things for me apologize for that I can't even list them all. Hopefully you'll accept._

_Second of all, I don't just want to say sorry. I have a confession to make. I've discovered that I like you. Alot. Not just as a friend, but as so much more. I don't know how it happened, and I can't exactly explain why I feel that way about you. I just do. You're an amazing person, and I'm hoping that there's a tiny possibility that you feel the same way about me. I know that's probably crazy and chances are it won't happen, but I can't help but to hope for it._

_Well, I guess that's pretty much it. I know there's probably nothing I can do to make you forgive me, but I'm hoping the gift I got you and this letter will help a little. If you don't forgive me, please know I accept full responsibility for everything that's happened between us. I'm the one at fault and was completely wrong. Even if your feelings about me aren't identical, I hope we can still be friends._

_Freddy_

**Haha, you guys wanna kill me for stopping here, right? No worries! The next chapter will be up soon enough.**


	15. Our Happy Ending

**Here's the next chapter for ya! And it's the one we've all been waiting for...**

Needless to say, Summer was extremely confused.

_How can he flirt with Katie and then send me a note that sounds so... earnest? _she wondered. _I've got to get to the bottom of this. _

Luckily for her, she spotted him at his locker.

_Good, he hasn't left yet._ She marched toward him, ready to find out what was going on.

"Is this note true?", she inquired when she reached him.

"Oh, you want to talk to me now?", he asked icily in return.

"Yes, I do! How can you be so cold as to lie about having these strong feelings for me? That's really wretched, Freddy. Even for you."

"To answer your question, yes that note is true. If the note is true, then I must have feelings for you. Since I have feelings for you, I'm not lying. Therefore, I honestly have no clue as to where you would get that insane idea!"

"Oh, no? Then what the heck were you doing hugging Katie earlier, huh? Because the last time I checked hugging someone meant that you cared about them!"

Freddy's jaw dropped open in slight shock. Suddenly, it all made sense.

"Oh, no! Summer, for the millionth time, I'm sorry. I understand why you're so upset now. I promise, though, that hug didn't mean anything. Katie was just excited that I was going to apologize to you. I wanted to show her the gift I got you to make sure you would like it, and she got so thrilled about everything that I guess she got caught up in the moment."

"So you don't have feelings for Katie?" Summer asked.

"None whatsoever. I promise. Summer, I care about **you.** No one else."

This whole situation had Summer overwhelmed. So overwhelmed, in fact, that she couldn't control the tears that began to stream down her cheeks.

"Summer, please don't cry." Freddy told her softly. "I'm sorry if I did anything to upset you." He sighed in frustration. "I completely understand if you don't believe me or never want to talk to me again."

"No, I believe you." she assured him. "It's just... I don't know. This whole thing is a mess. I don't know what to think."

"I know what you mean." he told her.

Not being able to take seeing her cry a moment longer, he unexpectedly enfolded her into a tender hug.

After her tears subsided, he decided to try one more time.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked.

"Not as much as I was." she replied.

"Good. Then maybe you'll be willing to accept this now."

He opened his locker door and pulled out the plastic bag. As much as she tried not to, Summer couldn't help but smile. She loved presents.

"I guess I could." she stated casually.

She gasped when she pulled the gift out of the bag. Inside was a gorgeous silver jewelry box. Engraved in the shimmering glass at the top of the box was a very familiar fairy. It was Tinkerbell! Perfect for Summer's nickname that Dewey had given her when the band first started. Tink was not all that was engraved in the glass, though. Along with her were the words:

_A life without love is like a year without Summer._

For a moment, she was speechless. She wasn't sure exactly what to say. Finally she managed, "Freddy, it's beautiful. I love it. I really do."

"That's not everything. I also got you these to go along with it."

He pulled a pair of Tinkerbell earrings out of his baggy black pockets.

Again, Summer was speechless. Tears began to glisten in her eyes all over again, but this time they weren't sad tears.

"You shouldn't have, Freddy." she told him after a moment. "You've really outdone yourself. How much did all this cost?"

He bit his bottom lip nervously, fearing that she would ask this question. He told her the amount. Summer's jaw fell.

"How on earth did you pay for all this?" she wondered aloud.

"I, uh, kind of used up all the money I was saving to buy a new set of drums." he confessed timidly.

"You WHAT?" Summer bellowed. Then she began shaking her head. "Uh-uh. No way. There's no possible way that I could accept this."

"Ah, ah, ah... I don't want to hear it. I wanted to do this out of the goodness of my heart because I know I've been a total loser recently."

"Really, Freddy. I insist that you take it back. It's all too much. I-".

He put a finger to her lips before she could say another word.

"You're worth it." he whispered, moving his finger from her lips. He then began lightly stroking her cheek. Summer blushed slightly as he resumed talking.

"Please, just take the presents. I want you to have them. It'd mean a lot to me. Besides, I refuse to take no for an answer."

Summer heaved a sigh, giving in. "Alright. I can see that you're not going to give up on this so I'll keep the gifts."

Freddy smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

"No, thank **you** for the presents. I really love them. You shouldn't have gone to so much trouble."

"It was nothing." he guaranteed her.

For a moment, there was a somewhat awkward silence.

Eventually, Summer said "So... the whole thing wasn't a lie, huh? You really do care about me?"

"Yeah. I really do." he responded, taking both of her hands in his.

Summer felt herself go weak at the knees. She couldn't believe that he actually felt the same way about her as she did about him. Something about the way he said it had told her he wasn't lying, either.

"Well, that's good. Because I care a lot about you, too. I have for a while now, actually. I wasn't going to say anything though because I figured you'd laugh in my face."

Freddy chuckled softly.

"Like now for instance!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not laughing at what you said and you know it." he informed her. "It's just the way you said it."

There was another brief silence. This time Freddy was the one to break it.

"So you like me, too?" he asked.

"Yes. It's just... with the whole tutoring thing, I saw a new side to you. A more caring you. Not the totally inconsiderate idiot I thought you were."

"Well, thanks a lot!" he stated a bit sarcastically. But then he nodded. "I saw different you as well. You're aren't the kiss-up teachers pet I made you out to be."

"Looks like we need to actually get to know people better in the future before we jump to conclusions." Summer suggested.

"I agree." Freddy answered.

"Well, now that we realize that we both really like each other, does that mean we're going steady?" Summer asked him nervously.

"If you want to, sure."

"I don't know. Do you want to?"

Freddy stepped closer toward her. All of a sudden, Summer felt his arms curl around her waist. He began pulling her nearer to him, and she noticed after a few seconds that their lips were only inches apart. Her heart began beating rapidly. Their lips united and she closed her eyes, savoring the moment as she melted into his arms.

Summer, of course, was not the only one receiving pleasure from the kiss. Freddy was enjoying it just as much as she was, if not more. A single hand let go of her waist and began lightly caressing her silky black hair. It was just as smooth as he had imagined it to be. Her deep pink lips were warm and soft. Freddy could taste just a hint of watermelon chap stick as well, tangy and sweet all at the same time.

There was only one word that they both could use to describe that moment: perfect. Everything about the kiss, everything about being with each other was just perfect.

Their foreheads were still together when they pulled apart.

"Does that answer your question?" Freddy asked huskily.

Summer grinned and nodded while gazing into his sincere brown eyes. "Um, yea... pretty much."

"Good. So I guess that makes us boyfriend and girlfriend." he informed her as he nuzzled her nose in an Eskimo kiss sort of way.

"Yup, it does." she answered.

"And since we're boyfriend and girlfriend" Freddy continued, "I want to do the honor of taking you on our very first date. How about we go downtown to the pizza parlor and grab a slice?"

"I'd love to!" she exclaimed. "Except my mom's on her way to get me."

"Not a problem." he told her, grabbing his cell phone from out of his pocket.

"My gosh, do you keep everything in there?"

He smiled. "Basically."

Summer made a quick phone call to her mother who gave her permission. Then Freddy called his parents to make sure it was okay with them as well. It was. Freddy's father even agreed to let Summer stay for dinner, and he would give her a ride home afterward.

"Great. Let's go." Summer said, gathering her things. She stared at her beautiful jewelry box and gave Freddy a hug. "I really can't thank you enough for the presents, Freddy. They truly mean a lot to me."

"Well, I'm happy to hear that. It wasn't easy. I couldn't seem to find something special enough for you. I thought you'd like that and the earrings, though. I even tried writing a song for you, but it didn't work out to well."

"Oh really?" she stated. "How did it go?"

"Trust me, you don't want to hear it."

"Yes, I do! Please Freddy?"

He frowned, but eventually gave in. "Alright. As long as you promise not to laugh."

"I'll try my hardest." she pledged.

He cleared his throat and began to sing:

_Summer, life without you is such a bummer_

_I'm nothing but a stupid drummer_

_And someday I will drive a hummer_

"That's pretty much all I got." he said. "No other words rhymed."

Summer tried to control it, she really did. But the smirk on her face turned into a smile, and her smile turned into a giggle, and the giggle turned into hysterical laugher.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh!" he exclaimed.

"No, no, no! It's not that." she promised. "It's cute! I liked it. I really did. It's sweet that you would try and do something that that just for me. I really appreciate it."

"I'd do anything for you." he murmered, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close.

She beamed and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, let's go get some pizza." she told him.

The two walked out of the school holding hands and weren't planning on letting go anytime soon.

**I know I've been a terrible updater, guys! Hopefully this chapter was worth waiting for. I also cannot take credit for the lyrics to the song. My friend Loren came up with that, and I thought it was adorable so I found a way to work it into the fic. Hope you guys liked this. Feedback would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
